The Fifth Clan
by VioletFox127
Summary: SkyClan has been doing well since Firestar and Sandstorm left,but they are still very small.That soon changes,however,but not every cat is happy.As their ranks swell, even nature itself conspires against them.Can they survive? Being edited.
1. Prologue

**Hi people! This is my first Warriors fanfic, but I'm going to do my best. And hopefully my best is as good as I hope it is. Well, since I'm just too lazy to do the disclaimer, I'm going to have Lionblaze do it for me!**

**Lionblaze: Will I be in the story?**

**Me: No.**

**Lionblaze: Then I won't do it.**

**Me: Okay then...how about Firestar?**

**Firestar: Will I be in the story?**

**Me: You'll be mentioned.**

**Firestar: Okay. Hawkfur the Ninja doesn't own us, although she wants to marry Lionblaze.**

**Me: Hey! Don't lie. It's not true people!**

_The full moon cast an eerie glow on the river as three cats sat silently on the bank. They were so still they could have been made of stone. The only thing that broke the silence was the distant screech of an owl. On of the cats, a pale-colored she- cat, turned her head toward the sound, her pale yellow eyes shining fearfully in the moonlight._

_"It's alright, Luna, the owl's far away," assured one of her companions, a she-cat, whose blue eyes showed only concern for her friend._

_"I know that1," Luna snapped. Then, in a softer voice, "But I've never forgotten how my sister was carried off by an owl."_

_"Get over it!" said the third cat, a large tom." You were just a kit then."_

_"You would never understand, Fen. You have no siblings," said Luna, bitterly._

_The second she-cat knew she would need to change the subject, so they could avoid a fight. Fen and Luna had never gotten along well. The only thing that came to mind was a memory that was the equivalent of Luna's memory to her. But it would have to do. _

_"This river reminds me of the one back in the old forest."_

_"Homesick are you, Sasha?" said Fen. "I thought you wanted to leave."_

_"The forest wasn't my home. Anyway, in the condition it was, I didn't really have a choice. I didn't want to leave my kits, but they chose to stay in RiverClan."_

_"So, do you wish they had chosen differently?" Said Luna._

_"Of course I wish they had chosen differently!" said Sasha. "But the choice was theirs. I just can't help wondering if they're still alive or not."_

_"I know how you feel," said Luna. "I often wonder if my brother is still alive."_

_Fen turned his head. "Your brother?" he meowed. He and Sasha knew that Luna had a brother, but she was reluctant to talk about him whenever one of them asked her about him._

_"Yes...my brother," said Luna sadly. " I still love him, even after what happened."_

_"What did happen?" asked Fen. Luna's silence told him that his question would go unanswered, for a time at least._

_Sasha sighed. So much had changed. She was trying to adapt, but she could only change so much. She only hoped that it would be enough._

**So, did you like it? If you didn't think Sasha was in character, oh well. Since she's only in Dawn, and mentioned a little bit in the other New Prophesy books, (I also didn't read the Sasha manga thingy) I had a hard time figuring out how to do her character. Complain if you want, I don't really care. Okay, actually I do, but you can still tell me.**


	2. Allegiances

**These may be the allegiances, but they're definitely going to change some throughout the story. I know this is kind of crazy, but I have all of the changes to the allegiances in the story written down. **

**Just so you know, I do not want to marry Lionblaze, even though he is a good character. In case Firestar starts listing randon other characters that he thinks I want to marry, I don't want to marry any of the Warriors characters. Due to that issue, I'll do the disclaimer this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. But I wish I did, 'cause I like cats.**

**SKYCLAN-**

**Leader: Leafstar: Brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes.**

**Deputy: Sharpclaw: Dark ginger tom.**

**Medicine Cat: Echosong: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.**

**Warriors: Patchfoot: Black-and-white tom.**

** Clovertail: Light brown she-cat with white belly and legs.**

**Apprentice: Mintpaw**

** Cherrytail: Tortoiseshell she-cat. **

** Sparrowpelt: Dark brown tabby tom.**

** Bouncefoot: Ginger tom.**

**Apprentice: Sagepaw**

** Tinyfur: Small white she-cat.**

** Rockfall: Black tom.**

** Petalnose: Pale gray she-cat.**

**Apprentices: Mintpaw: Gray tabby she-cat.**

** Sagepaw: Pale gray tom.**

**CATS OUTSIDE OF SKYCLAN**

**Sasha: Tawny-colored she-cat.**

**Fen: Large brown tom with amber eyes and white belly.**

**Luna: White she-cat with very pale gray paws and ears and pale yellow eyes. **

**Oscar: Black tom.**

**Hutch: Dark brown tabby tom.**

**Wolf: Young, gray tom with slightly shaggy fur and amber eyes. **

**Bear: Young, brown tom with slightly shaggy fur and amber eyes. Wolf's half brother.**

**Screech: Large gray tom with amber eyes. Wolf's and Bear's father.**

**Frog: Small, light brown tom.**

**Rabbit: Brown-and-white she-cat. Wolf's mother.**

**Fluff: Fluffy brown tabby she-cat.**

**Hunter: Brown-and-black tom. Bear's brother.**


	3. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Well, this is the first chapter that isn't the prologue or allegiances. This chapter is probably going to be a little long, though. I'm going to have  
Sasuke do the disclaimer since I don't trust any of the cats to do it.

**Sasuke: But this isn't even a Naruto story.**

**Me: just do it!**

**Sasuke: No.**

**Me: Fine. Itachi!**

**Sasuke: Okay, I'll do it! Hawkfur the Ninja does not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. There. Happy now?**

**Me: Possibly. **

* * *

"Patchfoot, you and Clovertail will go out on the patrol," ordered Sharpclaw, "Take Mintpaw with you. Bouncefoot, you, Petalnose, and Sagepaw can go on the hunting patrol."

Sharpclaw watched as Clovertail went to Mintpaw. He was happy that she finally had an apprentice to train. It had seemed like forever until she had become confident in her skills. Leafstar had really thought hard when she decided on who Mintpaw's mentor was. At first, she had been worried that Clovertail wouldn't be able to handle training an apprentice, but now it seemed like she was doing just fine.

He turned to watch Bouncefoot's patrol climb up the side of the cliff. He sighed as he remembered Mintpaw and Sagepaw's apprentice ceremony, four moons ago. Rockfall and Tinyfur had been so jealous of Bouncefoot, and many of the other warriors had been surprised that a new warrior like him had been chosen to mentor Sagepaw. But Boucefoot had been mentored well by Patchfoot, so Leafstar had decided that he was ready. But it had taken almost two moons for his sibling's jealousy to cool down.

"Sharpclaw!" called a voice from behind him. He turned to see Cherrytalil coming towards him, accompanied by Echosong. Cherrytail had sprained her shoulder when she tripped over a loose stone returning from the dawn patrol a little over a moon ago.

"Can I join the hunting patrol?" asked the tortoiseshell warrior.

"Echosong...?" asked Sharpclaw.

"Her shoulder has healed enough that, as long as she doesn't overdo it, she'll be fine," replied Echosong.

"All right. But don't hurt yourself by making a clumsy mistake," Sharpclaw told Cherrytail.

Thank-you, Sharpclaw!" cried Cherrytail. She then trotted after Boucefoot, Ptalnose, and

Sagepaw. Sarpclaw watched as she caught up with the patrol at the top of the cliff.

He turned, and to his surprise, Echosong was still there, with a blank expression on her face. She appeared to be deep in thought and when Sharpclaw tried to get her attention, she didn't even seem to notice him. He shrugged and walked to the fresh-kill pile and chose a mouse to eat.

Once he settled down by the Rockpile with his mouse, and, while eating, began to think back to a little over seven-and-a-half moons ago to when they had defeated the rats in the abandoned Twoleg nest, Leafstar had been named leader of their Clan by StarClan, and Firestar and Sandstorm had returned to their own Clan. Then he thought about when they had first begun to rebuild their Clan. He had wanted to be leader then. But when they had attacked the rats and Rainfur was killed, he had seen what the Warrior Code was really worth.

Sharpclaw looked up and saw Leafstar and Echosong bounding towards him. He got up as they neared.

"Sharpclaw, there is something that Echosong wants to tell you. She's already told me, but we thought you should know this as well," said Leafstar.

"What is it?" asked Sharpclaw.

"I had a dream," Echosong began slowly. "It was dark, and all of the sudden, there were rocks all around me. Then I saw more rocks falling, and I heard three yowls. I felt like I should know who they were from, but I couldn't remember. I felt fear, but it wasn't mine. I think that it was StarClan. They fear for us."

"Perhaps one of our warriors is the cause of their worry," said Sharpclaw.

"I was thinking about that," said Leafstar." If it was one of our warriors, it would most likely mean Rockfall. But he's a loyal warrior. And we've done nothing to upset him, other than punishments as an apprentice."

"What about when you gave Sagepaw to Bouncefoot?" asked Sharpclw.

"Rockfall and Tinyfur were jealous for a while, but they've settled down now," Echosong pointed out.

"We should keep an eye on him, just in case," said Leafstar. Sharpclaw nodded in agreement.

As Echosong padded back to her den, he heard a soft meow from Leafstar.

"Everything is so peaceful," she said.

"Yes," agreed Sharpclaw. "But how much longer do you think it'll last?"

* * *

Patchfoot led the patrol downriver toward the fallen tree that marked the border. They were over halfway there when an unfamiliar scent drifted to him.

"Intruders!" gasped Clovertail. They raced to the border to find three cats just inside the border. One of them, a white-and-gray she-cat, stepped forward and spoke.

"Greetings. We're sorry we have trespassed on your territory."

"Who are you?" asked Patchfoot as he glanced at her companions. One was a she-cat with tawny brown fur, with her head lifted defiantly, but her blue eyes betrayed her nervousness. The other was a large, dark brown tom with a white chest, his amber eyes darting around suspiciously.

"I am Luna," said the gray-and-white she-cat.

"Who are your companions?" asked Patchfoot

"My name is Fen," said the tom.

"Sasha," was all the other she-cat said.

"where are you from?" Patchfoot knew he should chase them out, but he couldn't help admiring the bravery of these cats for remaining so calm.

"I've been traveling for so long, I don't really come from anywhere," said Luna, in an almost casual-sounding voice.

"That pretty much goes for me too," said Fen.

"I'm from a forest far away from here, where some clans of cats used to live," said Sasha.

Patchfoot looked over to Clovertail and Mintpaw. Clovertail looked just as bewildered as he felt. Mintpaw wasn't really paying attention, though. She was watching a butterfly as it fluttered past her nose.

"I think we should take them to Leafstar," said Patchfoot. Clovertail nodded and got Mintpaw's attention. Patchfoot twitched his tail to tell them to come with them.

* * *

Leafstar was sitting outside her den when she heard the dawn patrol returning. She looked up in surprise. It was too early for the patrol to be back. She was even more surprised to see three other cats with them. She got up to meet the patrol. Sparrowpelt looked up from his washing near the warrior's den, and Tinyfur who had been sleeping, stepped out of the cave, while Sharpclaw got up from where he was sitting by the river and dashed to Leafstar's side.

"Patchfoot, who are these cats?" she asked.

"Their names are Luna, Fen, and Sasha," Patchfoot answered.

"Why did you bring them here?" demanded Sharpclaw.

"I felt that they should be brought to you."

"Very well," said Leafstar. "Come into my den."

When Leafstar and the visitors settled in her den, Leafstar began to speak." Why have you come to SkyClan territory?" the white-and-gray she-cat Leafstar supposes was Luna was about to speak when Sasha spoke.

"But there are only four Clans."

"So you've heard of the Clans," said Leafstar. The three cats nodded.

"My kits are with them. They are warriors of RiverClan," said Sasha proudly.

"Ah. Anyway, back to my original question. Why are you here?"

Over the next few minutes, the three cats told their stories. Luna's mother had told her and her brother about the Clans, and probably had ancestry in the Clans. Fen had traveled with his mother until he was seven moons old and a Twoleg monster had killed his mother. Sasha had live in the forest home of the Clans for a while and her kits had grown up in RiverClan. She had left for a while, but had came back when the Clans were about to leave their home. She had attempted to get her kits, Hawkfrost and Mothwing, to come with her, but they had chosen to stay. They had eventually met up after a few moons of wandering.

Leafstar thought for a moment. Then she said something that startled even her.

"Would you like to join SkyClan?"

* * *

**That took much longer than I expected. About Leafstar asking if they want to join SkyClan, don't worry. They won't decide immediately. Anywho, please reveiw!**

**Oh and, if that line that I've tried to put that separates this from the actual story, in this or any other chapters, please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello people, I felt inspires today and was able to come up with this chapter. It isn't as long as the last one (hopefully). Since I can't trust the cats and Sasuke isn't cooperating (plus he's a Naruto character), I'm just going to do the disclaimer myself for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If you thought I did, then you're wrong.**

* * *

Even though she was tired, and the walls to the warrior's den were comforting, Sasha didn't sleep. Her head was too crowded with thoughts of what she would do. Leafstar had given them a few days to think over her offer. Sasha had yet to decide. She wasn't overly comfortable around so many cats, but during the moons she had traveled with Fen and Luna, she had become used to the comfort of a companion. If they chose to stay, she wasn't sure she could leave them.

She looked around at the Clan's warriors. SkyClan was small, smaller than RiverClan when she had last visited. Even though they had been starving at the time, they still had about six warriors, two queens, two or three elders, and at least four apprentices, counting Mothwing. SkyClan on the other hand had only nine warriors (which she had to admit was still an okay amount), two apprentices, which looked like they were almost warriors, no queens (obviously no kits), and no elders. This Clan needed warriors, but Sasha wasn't entirely sure that she wanted to be one.

While this was what occupied most of her thoughts, there was one other thing that had found its way into her head. She wasn't quite sure though. If what she suspected was true, she probably had even more reason to join SkyClan. But she just didn't know for certain.

"_Maybe I should visit their medicine cat, whoever he or she is,"_ she thought as she closed her eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fen opened his eyes. He hadn't been sleeping, but he wanted Sasha and Luna to think he was. They had traveled a long way, and knowing Luna, she would probably end up arguing with him about sleeping habits.

_"Sheesh, that she-cat could argue about anything,"_ he thought.

And of course, Sasha would probably pin him down until he fell asleep. He glanced at them, and then looked back to find himself face-to-face with Luna.

"You aren't asleep?" he said slowly and quietly, so he didn't wake anyone up.

"Obviously," said Luna.

"You aren't arguing with me." He said, somewhat surprised.

"Thank-you for stating the obvious."

"Sorry, I was surprised, that's all."

"It's only because I don't want to wake anyone up, and because Sasha isn't awake to keep us from killing each other."

"Ah. Okay."

"Go to sleep."

"But I'm-"

"Fen," Luna said with her "arguing look" on her face.

"Okay, okay. Just don't kill me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

As he curled back up to try to sleep, he heard Luna say something.

"By the way, you're the one who starts most of the arguments,"

Fen realized how tired he was pretty quickly. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he didn't want to leave Sasha.

* * *

Luna watched Fen for a moment and then returned to her thoughts. She had already decided she wanted to join SkyClan. She didn't want to leave her friends, but there was something that few cats knew. She hated being alone. When she was on her own, every bush seemed to be hiding something that could kill had chosen to stay so if Sasha and Fen didn't want to join, she would still have others to be with. If they decided to join, well then yay.

She closed her eyes, and waited for sleep to come. Just before it overtook her, her thoughts returned to her brother, in that time when they were kits playing by the river. Her brother's fur was dripping wet from the water. They laughed together as the sun set on the river. The very same river that had nearly destroyed her life.

* * *

**Yeah, I know that ending wasn't very great, and that my computer keeps saying that that last sentence was a fragment, but I couldn't figure out how to get that last bit across. For those of you who are wondering about Luna's brother, I'll be putting bits of info about him and Luna's past throughout the story. I doubt you've guessed who it is, but I'll put that in there eventually. As for the thing Sasha wants to see Echosong about, that will have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry that this is so late! When I got this chapter ready, my dad wouldn't let me on the computer. Thank-you to my reviewers.**

**Trainalf: Thanks for liking that chapter. And also, how late is late for you? **

**Firestorm75:Thanks for that compliment. It makes me feel happy.**

**I really would like more than two reviewers. Oh well.**

**As I type this, I am kind of afraid that you people will find your way to my house and kill me in my sleep because of how late this chapter was.**

* * *

Fen and Luna were sitting near the fresh-kill pile having a "discussion". When Sasha was close enough to hear, it sounded like they were talking about names.

"So, what does Luna mean?" asked Fen.

"Moon. It means moon," answered Luna.

"Hm. The name suits you well. If you decide to join, I suppose your name would have something to do with moon," said Fen.

"Yeah. While my name would be changed, you could probably keep your name as the first part."

"Luna?"

"What?"

"Do you know what a fen is?"

"Not really."

"A fen is basically a marsh. I never did really like it."

"Well then, if you choose to stay, you should probably tell that to Leafstar."

"Wow, you two are actually talking without killing each other," interrupted Sasha.

"Don't expect to see this a lot," said Luna.

"Okay, anyway, there's something-" Sasha was cut off when a white-and-black warrior (she thought his name was Patchfoot ) walked toward them.

"Um, hi," he said to them (more to Luna though)."How are you guys?"

"We're fine," said Fen.

"So. You guys traveled together for a while," said Patchfoot, sounding rather nervous.

"Yeah, you point?" said Sasha, who was growing impatient.

"You guys must know a lot about each other," said Patchfoot.

"Sort of," said Fen.

"Huh?"

"We don't really know much about Luna, accept that she had a sister who was carried off by an owl, and that she was somehow separated from her brother," said Fen, who glanced at Sasha. The she-cat was whispering to Luna. Luna looked up at Fen and Patchfoot.

"What?" she asked.

"Um, so uh, what happened before you joined Fen and Sasha?"

Fen muttered something about the direct questions never work with her, or something like that.

"My sister, Stella was carried off by an owl when my brother and I were about four moons old. My mother, Celeste, decided to move farther down the river that we lived near. Later, my mother died of greencough. She was buried next to the river that she loved so much."

"What was your brother's name?" asked Patchfoot.

"I think I've said enough," she said.

Fen was gaping at Patchfoot.

"What?" asked the confused warrior.

"That's the most she's ever said about her past or family at one time then she's said to us in all the time she's been with us."

"Is that bad?"

"As far as I know, it's good."

Patchfoot walked away with a slightly relieved look on his face.

"Alright Fen, Sasha has something to tell you," said Luna.

"What is it?" asked Fen.

"I...I'm expecting kits."

* * *

**Ah, yes the good old cliffhanger. At least, I hope that was a cliffhanger.**

**Anyway, you've probably been wondering who Luna's brother is. You're probably not anymore. If your still wondering, I'll probably say sometime later on in the story.**

**Please review, and don't kill me for being a week late.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hi, people. I'm sorry if this is late. I was at swim team practice this morning until about noon. Argh, stupid IM. **

**Anyway, thank you Featheredwing. That made me feel happy. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to say.**

**Disclaimer: Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. Who I am not.**

* * *

"Breathe, Fen!" yelled Luna. Fen took a breath and said, "I was breathing."

"No you were not."

"Yes I was."

"You weren't."

"Alright, stop before you start attacking each other," Sasha cut in. Fen and Luna stopped.

"I suppose this will affect your decision to stay or go," said Fen.

"It might," Sasha admitted.

"Speaking of that decision," said Luna, "What have you decided?"

"What have you decided?" asked Fen back to Luna.

"I've chosen to stay," she said softly.

"I suppose it wasn't an easy decision," said Fen.

"Actually, it was probably easier for me than it was for you two."

"Really?" said Sasha.

"Yes. You see, well..." she trailed off for a moment. " I hate being alone. From the time I was a kit up until the time I was separated from my brother, I always had either him, Celeste, or Stella."

"How long ago were you and your brother separated?" asked Sasha.

"About two moons before I started traveling with you two," said Luna.

"What happens when you're on your own?" asked Fen.

"I pretty much start hallucinating," said Luna with a slight shiver. "By the time you two found me, I was a nervous wreck."

"Well, you're not that now," said Fen.

"Indeed," said Luna.

"So Fen, what have you decided?" asked Sasha.

"Well, I...I decided to stay with you, no matter what you choose."

"It's a hard decision, but Luan is a good friend, and over the past few moons, I've become quite used to being with others," said Sasha slowly." I...I will stay"

"Then I shall stay as well," said Fen.

"I suppose that's it then. We all stay," said Luna.

* * *

Hutch looked down to the ground below the fence of his yard at the eight cats. One of them, a large gray tom, spoke.

"Hunter, you're the most sensitive of us. Do you feel anything coming?"

The brown-and-black tom that had been spoken to nodded. "There's a storm coming. That much I can tell from the humidity. It's too soon to figure out anything else, but that's fine, right?"

"Of course," said the gray tom."You are doing well. Soon we'll get those cats in the gorge to leave, and our territory will be what it was before. And nature will be our ally"

* * *

**That last paragraph sounded kind of ominous, don't you think? I will use the knowledge about nature that I learned in Science class this year! Mwahahahahah!!!!!**

**Ignore the evil laugh. I kinda got carried away there. I'm also sorry this was so short**

**Review! Press the review button NOW! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Hello, people of Earth. I'm sorry this chapter is a couple days late. I had a bit of writer's block, and I still do, sort of. There was something else...but I forgot what it was.**

**I don't own warriors. Or the warrior ceremony.**

Fen, Luna, and Sasha were led into Leafstar's den by Sharpclaw.

"So, have you reached a decision?" asked Leafstar.

"We have," said Luna. "We shall stay."

"Very well," said Leafstar. "We'll hold the ceremony tonight."

"Oh, um, Leafstar?" asked Fen.

"Yes?"

"Uh, if you don't mind, I would rather my name not start with 'fen'."

The three cats turned to leave, but Leafstar stopped them for a moment. "Oh and Sasha?" Sasha turned. "Echosong told me that you're expecting kits." Sasha nodded. "Congratulations. They will also become the first kits born in our clan since it separated long ago."

Patchfoot led the patrol up the side of the gorge. His patrol was larger than normal because a fox had been scented in the woods at the top of the gorge. Behind him walked Bouncefoot, Tinyfur, and Sparrowpelt. He scented the fox, but it seemed that it hadn't been around for a while. Of course that didn't mean it smelled any better. He thought he could smell something else, but he was to focused on the fox. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tinyfur tense.

"Patchfoot," said the small she-cat, "We're being followed."

Bouncefoot sniffed the air, groaned, and turned around. "Sagepaw, come out. We can smell you."

"Hi!" he said, his pale gray fur materializing from the trunk of tree.

"Sagepaw, you're not supposed to be here," said Bouncefoot, his annoyance quite clear in his voice.

"I wanted to help chase away the fox," Sagepaw said in his most innocent voice. Unfortunately for him, none of the warriors were fooled. Both him and Mintpaw did that to get out of trouble, but sadly they used it a bit too much.

"Sagepaw, there's a reason this patrol is only made up of warriors," said Sparrowpelt.

"Foxes are dangerous," said Tinyfur.

"But Bouncefoot," said Sagepaw, "you taught me how to fight a fox yesterday. How am I supposed to get better at it unless I actually fight something that requires those moves?"

"I hate it when you or your sister have a point like that," said Tinyfur, who had had to go hunting with Mintpaw once.

"You may be right," said Bouncefoot," But you could use the moves on oh, say, a rouge maybe?"

"Yeah, but we never get the chance to chase them out. All we ever do is ask them if they want to join," said Sagepaw. If a cat had arms to cross, he would've crossed them.

"Hey, sorry to burst your bubble, but you aren't the only one who has issues with Leafstar's offer to those three rouges," said Sparrowpelt.

"Quiet, you guys!" Patchfoot said, nearly yowled. "I smell something." A growl from behind them confirmed what he said.

"Well Sagepaw, you wanted to fight a fox, now's your chance," whispered Bouncefoot.

"Hey, have you seen Sagpaw?" Clovertail asked Mintpaw. When Mintpaw shook her head, Clovertail sighed. "He was supposed to come with us when we went hunting."

"He seemed kind off upset that he didn't get to go on the patrol to drive off the fox," said Mintpaw. Clovertail noticed that she sounded kind of nervous.

"Mintpaw, are you alright?" asked Clovertail.

"Well...Sagepaw really wanted to go with the patrol."

"You don't think he followed them, do you?"

"I-I thought I saw him climbing up the side of the gorge."

"Well, we were going to go hunting, so we might as well."

"but what about Sagepaw?"

"Exactly." Mintpaw got what Clovertail was saying.

"But Leafstar told everybody that we aren't supposed to go anywhere without her or Sharpclaw's permission."

"I already have permission from Sharpclaw to go hunting. It's what we intend to do, but we'll keep an eye out for Sagepaw."

"I hope I'm just being paranoid, and I just imagined Sagepaw going up the gorge."

Sagepaw hadn't realized this would be so hard. At first he executed the moves Bouncefoot taught him near perfectly. But them the fox began to focus its attacks solely on him. He jumped to the side, just barely avoiding a bite to his neck. Bouncefoot got a grip on the fox's leg and bit down hard. For a moment its turned its attention to its leg to try and dislodge the ginger tom. Sagepaw used that opportunity to jump onto its back, holding on with all his might. He bit the back of its neck as hard as he could in the short time he stayed there afterwards. He was soon shaken off by the fox's thrashing. He landed on the ground near its front legs. He had no time to dodge the jaws of the fox this time. He felt its jaws close around his left foreleg. He yowled in pain. He closed his eyes and waited for the fox to finish him.

When it didn't he opened his eyes to see Tinyfur. The fox snapped at her shoulder. She flinched, but she didn't go down. She lunged at the fox, her claws ripping at its fur. Sagepaw wasn't sure how many of the blows actually scratched it, but it was enough for it to move back. Bouncefoot and Sparrowpelt jumped at its throat, but the fox moved back, so their bites were less than fatal. Patchfoot suddenly appeared on its back, clawing as much as he could.

Sagepaw struggled to his feet and started toward the fox, but Tinyfur stopped him.

"You stay here, Sagepaw," she said.

"I need to help them!" said Sagepaw. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and leapt at the fox while it was distracted. He gave it a vicious bite to its neck that sent it running into the bushes.

For the first time, Sagepaw realized just how much his leg hurt. I was surprised he had been able to ignore it at all. The rest of the patrol came together, panting.

"Bouncefoot, you'll come with me to make sure the fox crossed the border," said Patchfoot. "Sparrowpelt, You'll go with Tinyfur and Sagepaw."

Before they could move one step though, they heard a rustling in the bushes. They all tensed, ready for the fox, until Clovertail and Mintpaw stepped out.

"Sagepaw!" cried Mintpaw, running to her brother.

"Mintpaw!" cried Sagepaw.

"I suppose you found the fox," said Clovertail.

"Not only that, but you can see we found Sagepaw as well," said Patchfoot.

"We chased it off, but we Patchfoot and I were about to go make sure it crossed the border," said Bouncefoot.

"Mintpaw and I will go back to camp with Sparrowpelt, Tinyfur, and Sagepaw," said Clovertail.

"Okay," said Patchfoot.

When Patchfoot and Bouncefoot left, Sparrowpelt started on how much of an idiot Sagepaw had been to go after them to fight the fox. Now, if they didn't get back to camp soon, he would probably bleed to death, even though leg was no longer bleeding like it was trying to beat a world record for bleeding.

"Okay, Sparrowpelt, I get it," said Sagepaw through gritted teeth. His leg hurt terribly.

Due to Sagepaw and Tinyfur's limping, they didn't get back to camp until way past sunhigh.

Luna walked toward Sasha and Fen.

"It won't be long now," said Luna, referring to their ceremony.

"Yeah. I wonder what our names will be?" asked Sasha.

"I hope my name isn't something that has to do with 'marsh'," said Fen.

A shower of rocks interrupted their coversation. Clovertail and Mintpaw were coming back from hunting. Behind them were Sagepaw,Tinyfur, and Sparrowpelt. All three of them were limping.

Fen intercepted them on their way to the medicine cat den.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Mintpaw and I were out hunting when we heard Patchfoot's patrol. They'd been attacked by the fox. Tinyfur and Sagepaw got bitten. Sparrowpelt just stepped on a thorn on the way back," answered Clovertail.

"Ah."

Fen came back to Sasha and Luna. He was about to say something when Patchfoot and Bouncefoot came back. They looked tired and had a few scratches and bites, but were mostly unharmed.

"I suppose the got rid of the fox," said Luna.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" called Leafstar. The sun was setting, and all the cats of SkyClan gathered below the large pile of rocks in the middle of the camp.

Sasha, Luna, and Fen were at the front of the group. They agreed that Sasha would go first, since she had seen a warrior ceremony during her stay in RiverClan.

Leafstar jumped down and began the ritual.

"I Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these cats who wish to learn your code, and I commend then as warriors in turn." She went up to Sasha. "Sasha, Luna, and Fen, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," they all said in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Sasha, from this moment on, you will be known as Wrenwing." Leafstar rested her muzzle between wrenwing's ears. Wrenwing licked Leafstar's shoulder and stepped back. "Luna, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonfur." Moonfur licked Leafstar's shoulder and stepped back. "Fen, from this moment on, you will be known as Weaselclaw." He licked Leafstar's shoulder and stepped back." Now, as is custom, you must sit silent vigil tonight."

The three new warriors accepted without a complaint and sat in the center of the camp, accepting their new names, and their new lives.

**Whoa, that chapter was so long. I thought it turned out pretty good though. I noticed that the warrior ceremony was a little repetitive. Oh well. Oh and, one more thing.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was enjoying my summer too much.**

**Silversong:** It is a weird coincidence that we both have characters named Moonfur. I probably won't be as cruel to her, of course that's all a matter of perspective. This chapter should solve your questions about Wrenwing's kit's

**Dovekit: **I like the name Wrenwing too.

**I do not own warriors. I only write fanfiction.**

* * *

Moonfur sat on a rock near the path up the gorge watching as the Clan slowly woke up. It had been three days since her warrior ceremony, and each morning she would sit and watch the sky. The first day, Leafstar had asked her why she was up so early. She just shrugged and said "I've always been an early riser. The only reason i slept later the past few days was because i was so tired from our journey."

She liked the quiet before dawn where she could think and watch as the sun rose, and with it, SkyClan. This morning, she could see Echosong outside her den. Moonfur had noticed that for the past two days, she had been the first to get up after she had. This morning, she also seemed to be watching the sky.

Moonfur got up and walked over to the medicine cat. She took her eyes away from the sky to face her.

"Just wondering what it is you seem to see up there," said Echosong.

"Oh, I just love to watch the sun rise and the last of the stars disappear. It's so peaceful. My mother said that my father liked it too," said Moonfur.

"You must be pretty happy for Wrenwing and Weaselclaw," said Echosong.

" I am, but...I just... I can't help but feel a bit jealous of them. They have each other, and soon they will have their kits. I on the other hand, have no family."

"What about your brother?"

"I guess, you could say that, but I have no way of knowing if he's even still alive."

"You always refer to him as 'my brother' or 'him' or 'he'. Why do you never say his name?"

"I don't know. I can't really explain it, but I get this weird feeling that one day, his name will be either feared or hated, or both."

"What was his name?"

"...His name was Sol. I sometimes called him Lion, because his silhouette looked just like a lion."

"How were you two seperated?"

Moonfur sighed. "Less than favorable circumstances." She looked over to where Sharpclaw was calling together cats for the dawn patrol. "They'd better be careful. There's rain on the wind."

"Why is Patchfoot coming this way?" asked Echosong.

"How would I know?"

"When Patchfoot got to them, he seemed to hesitate before asking "Sharpclaw wanted me to ask you if you would like to join the patrol. Y'know, since you're already awake."

"Sure," said Moonfur. She noticed that Patchfoot seemed a little bit nervous.

"Really? Great! I mean, come on, then."

As they were traveling along the edge of the Twolegplace, a tabby cat leaped onto the fence surrounding one of the gardens.

"Hey guys," he called

"Hello, Hutch," said Sharpclaw

"Who's this?" he asked seeing Moonfur.

"This is Moonfur. Moonfur, this is Hutch," said Rockfall.

"Hello," said Moonfur.

"We should get moving," said Sharpclaw. The patrol turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Hutch.

The patrol turned back.

""There's something I need to tell you," said Hutch. "A couple of days ago, there were some strange cats here. One of them predicted a storm. I didn't see where they went, because I had to go in for dinner."

"It's okay," said Patchfoot.

"What about the storm? It's looking pretty threatening this morning, and there was rain on the wind."

"It's probably just a coincidence," said Patchfoot. Just as he said it, it began to rain, and the wind picked up.

"Don't be too sure now. Some cats are very sensitive," said Moonfur. "Come on, we need to get moving. We don't want to be caught out in the open if there's lightning."

Patchfoot and Sharpclaw nodded in agreement, while Hut6ch retreated back inside. They began their way back to the camp. A few seconds later, they found themselves running through a torrential downpour, with flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder.

"Odd this time of year," said Sharpclaw when they got back to camp.

"It came from the west. It probably started over the sea and came inland. Storms like that are common this time of year. This is the remnant of it. I can tell, because it's not as windy as it would have been at full power," said turned and saw Patchfoot, Sharpclaw, and Rockfall looking at her oddly.

"I get around," she said.

* * *

In an old abandoned Twoleg nest, seven cats sat sleeping or eating mice out of the rain. Except for the two who sat in the entrance looking up at the sky.

"Weird," said one of them. "It's earlier than I thought it would be."

"Hunter," said the other.

"What Bear?"

"You're four moons old," said Bear.

"So?"

"So, you're going to get stuff messed up. Why Screech is relying on you for his daily weather forecast, I have no clue."

"You're no older, Bear."

"Duh, that's because I'm your brother, a fact that Screech never seems to acknowledge."

"Come on, I'm sure you'll be a great fighter."

"Screech probably doesn't even think I'm worth training."

"Oh, don't be like that. Screech will train you. Then you'll show him what a great fighter you are. He always notices the great fighters. And me."

Bear sighed. "I guess you're right. Say, do you have anything for tomorrow? Any rain, wind, hail, or earthquakes?"

"Nope."

"Maybe we could go out and catch one of those rats that live nearby."

"Bear, those things are bigger than you."

"Fine. I'll show you how to make a squirrel fall out of a tree instead."

"Yay! I've always wanted to learn how you do that."

"I'm hungry," said Bear suddenly.

"Me too. Let's go see if there's any prey left from when Rabbit went hunting earlier."

As the two kits turned and walked farther into the nest, a tortoiseshell tom was passing outside the nest. He had heard the part of the conversation about knocking squirrels out of trees, and his pale eyes were glimmering with a measured amount of amusement.

"Well that was weird," he said, and continued on his way.

**Yeah, Sol at the end was kind of random. I just put him in there because I felt like it. **

**I hadn't originally intended for Bear and Hunter to be that young, but I realized that for their characters to be ready later, that's the age they probably had to be. As a result, Wolf will be around that age too. Sorry for the fact that last time they were mentioned, the rouges numbered eight. I'll just put that the eighth died. **

**Now, before I forget, don't expect another update for about three weeks or so, since I'm going on vacation at the end of next week. **

**ReviewReviewReviewReview. They are very welcome. Unless they're flames.**


End file.
